What's It Like?
by Chainlinks
Summary: Daisuke wonders what it would be like to kiss a boy. Yaoi, fluff


A/N: Yaoi. Don't like, don't flame. Read it if you want, just don't flame. Kay? I'll just laugh, delete your flame, and review all your fics with pleasant constructive criticism and other such mockery.   
  
B/N: Beta's Note! B/N is Beta's note!!! *blinks* Oh. Hi. I'm Arina, and I'm here to tell you that Rylyn does NOT own Digimon. If she did, Episode 50 would have never happened and Daisuke's name would have never been changed, and he would run around naked all day.  
  
  
What's It Like?  
  
  
Daisuke is a very open person, to say the least. He is never one to harbor a secret crush, or to hide his opinions about any topic. More than that, he is extremely vocal about both of the aforementioned. Perhaps to vocal at times, but it's an endearing flaw.   
  
That's why I wasn't really surprised when, after a long bout of thinking -- actually, it was relatively short, but for Daisuke, it was almost frighteningly long -- Daisuke asked, "What's it like to kiss a boy?"   
  
Though I wasn't surprised, I was certainly curious as to why he asked me. Did he expect me to have an answer? Why would he think I had kissed a boy? I had, of course, kissed several, but that was altogether beside the point. I had also dreamed of kissing several others, the redhead before me being the most prominent.   
  
"I don't really know." I lied.  
  
Daisuke looked shocked. "But you're a genius! You're supposed to know everything!" he protested.   
  
"Well I..." I was caught off-guard by his faith in my abilities. "There is a way to test it out, you know."   
  
"By kissing a boy?" Daisuke asked, sounding definitely interested. "Who should we kiss?"  
  
"Considering we're the only ones here, the logical course of action would be to kiss each other."   
  
"Sounds like a plan!" Daisuke agreed (Eagerly? Was he eager?). "How do we start?"  
  
"Close your eyes and lean forward like this..." I demonstrated, leaning forward slowly. He copied me, and an invisible moment passed before our lips brushed, sending electricity down my spinal cord. Daisuke seemed to get the same reaction as he melted in my arms. I wrapped my arms around him, feeling like I could protect him from the rest of the world.   
  
For some reason I chose that moment to recall a conversation I'd had with Takeru a while ago, back when we had shared our crush over Daisuke, before he discovered his deeper feelings for Jyou's partner, Gomamon. Everyone was shocked about that couple, none more so than Jyou, who had developed a similar crush on Angemon. Strange how fate works, isn't it?  
  
Anyways, I'm getting off topic. Takeru and I used to spend whole evenings together, just wondering what Daisuke would taste like. We had thousands of guesses. Takeru firmly believed he would taste like fruit. Passionfruit... Bananas... Pineapple. I'd always guessed chocolate and cinnamon. That's what he looks like, after all, with those deep chocolate eyes and cinnamon hair.  
  
Some of our guesses were pretty off-the-wall. A rock concert... Watching a cloud float by... Laughing so hard you cry... Crying so hard you laugh...   
  
I think those were the closest.   
  
Daisuke's tongue ran hesitantly over my lip, pleading for entrance. I willingly obliged him, and Daisuke's taste hit me full blast. Definitely a rock concert. A loud, fun rock concert when the band's playing your favorite song and all your friends are standing and dancing in the front row with you.   
  
My lungs began to burn for lack of air, but even then I held onto the kiss. Though I struggled to ignore it, Daisuke didn't make the same effort. He pulled away, looking flushed and thoughtful. "That was nice."  
  
"Very." I agreed, though 'nice' wasn't what I would call it. Soul-shatteringly beautiful seemed a better description.  
  
Daisuke looked me in the eye. "But... it's not supposed to be nice, is it?" he sounded definitely worried now.  
  
"No," I admit, "but you don't mind it being nice, do you?" I hope the answer is no.  
  
He thinks for a moment. "You're right. I don't mind. Not one bit. Thanks, Koushiro."  
  
"No problem, Daisuke." I replied as he left the room. I turn back to my computer, ready to tell Takeru all about it, a smile drawn on my lips. "No problem at all..."  
  
  
A/N: Kousuke! Daishiro! What? Were you expecting Kensuke? 


End file.
